


RESONANCE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: PHYSICS: the reinforcement or prolongation of sound by reflection from a surface or by the synchronous vibration of a neighboring object.





	

**Have** _you_ ever

 _fallen_ **in love**

with **someone**

 **you** _shouldn’t?_

 

Ever **tried to fight**

_your feelings,_

but **you just** _couldn’t?_

 

You _fell_ **deeper**

 **with each** _passing day._

 

And **desperately** ,

you _tried to_ **hide** it,

in _every_ **possible way.**

 

 

Seungyoon hated her, and if looks could kill, she would have been dead more than half an hour ago. He hated the way she tossed her head back, hated the way she giggled at almost every end of a sentence _he_ spoke, hated the way she crossed her legs and pulled _him_ close. She was rubbing it in his face - touching something, _someone_ , so dear to him so freely.

 _“Seungyoonnie, you go on without me…”_ he stops poking at his food and looks up, Jinwoo says it with such a disarming smile, the sort that had him wanting to give him everything the world had to offer in a silver platter, _“…I’m gonna take her home first, then head back.”_

He tries to ignore the butterflies the elder has roused and nods, despite the fact that the protesting voices in his head has gotten much much louder. He paused for a moment taking a healthy swig of the juice he ordered, hands lightly trembling. He focused on gulping down the cold liquid and hoped that it’s enough to quell the fire raging inside.

Standing outside the café, he bids the couple good bye and forces himself to smile. Jinwoo returns it easily, squeezes his hand and whispers to him that he’ll be back before he knows it – but Seungyoon knew deep down, even if he comes home to him tonight, he’s not the one Jinwoo wants to stay with. The elder still hasn’t let go of his hand, he squeezes it back and wills in his mind for the other boy to stay. His eyes search for Jinwoo’s other hand, he finds it tightly clasped with hers. He laughs softly and bites his lip, trying his best not to lose his composure and cry.

 _“I got it, hyung!”_ He cheekily replies after a beat, sliding his hand out of Jinwoo’s and playfully shoving him – acting like it was no big deal when really, it was breaking his heart. He did his best to sound and look cheery, fully aware that Jinwoo was watching him, the older boy’s pretty eyes searching his – almost as if he wanted Seungyoon to say something more. But two can play this game, Seungyoon thinks. He bites his tongue, intent on upholding his already gnawed upon pride. The last thing he wanted is to be found out.

 _“Then, later.”_ The elder says with finality and Seungyoon isn’t sure if Jinwoo sounded disappointed then or slightly upset. He watches her snake an arm around his waist, watches her nuzzle his neck and whisper something in his ear that made him beam. And for a split second Seungyoon saw red, he seriously contemplated grabbing her neck and dragging her down the street, away from him.

_“Seungyoonnie, be careful on your way back.”_

He looks at Jinwoo’s face a final time, memorizing his soft beautiful features – the only thing he’s allowed to take with him tonight. Turning away from the pair, he treks back to their dorm in mock-ease, deep down he is boiling rage contained. He didn’t see it coming. Jinwoo fell and he fell hard. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be her, simply because she meant all the world to _him_. And if being her would allow him to be the one beside Jinwoo, then he wouldn’t want it any other way.

His heart ached; his fantasy of having Jinwoo fall in love with him was not only foolish but also insane. It didn’t help that the austere streetlights seemed to be mocking him for being weak and dissolute. His fancied Jinwoo is back in his head laughing, gasping for breath and holding on to him like he’s a lifeline. And God, how he wishes he was.

.

.

.

Months passed but his heart ached just the same. He’s been in love with Jinwoo for quite some time now and he’s pretty sure that there’s nothing in the world that would ever change that. A certain spot in his heart throbs, a bruise of longing. Their room is dark and the other boy is lying in bed, eyes glued to his phone. Seungyoon tries to play it cool but he’s a mess inside. There are so many words between them that had gone unspoken. Jinwoo smiles every now and then, not once looking his way. The reality of the situation is like acid running in his veins, it burns internally at the thought of Jinwoo loving someone that isn’t him.

The older boy rattled him all the same; just a mere shake of his head had his heart wanting to leap out of his ribcage and do jumping jacks. He tried hard to be so good for so long yet he easily got replaced and forgotten. Now there’s a twinkle in Jinwoo’s eyes and it hurts to know that he is no longer the one that puts it there.

Seungyoon decided to forget, he didn’t love Jinwoo any less but he’s done chasing. Strangely enough, it wasn’t working out as well as he’d hoped. Just when he thought he could finally forget him and be rid of his feelings, a mere mention of his name would have him losing all the progress he’s made. Jinwoo was that one tight knot in Seungyoon’s life that he can’t ever seem to untie, no matter how raw and bloody his fingers got.

He catches him one day, on his way out, wearing a crisp new shirt he hasn’t seen before, his hair nicely slicked back. Seungyoon notices the bouquet of red tulips sitting on his bed, there’s a card attached to it filled with Jinwoo’s miniscule handwriting. He’s usually not one to pry but his curiosity got the best of him.

Jinwoo wrote down just how much he loves and cherishes her, that he was thankful that she was there. It was like a well-packed punch in the gut for Seungyoon, not that it was all that surprising. He knew Jinwoo best and knew just how much Jinwoo loved. Only thing is, he wished it was him instead of her.

 _“Seungyoonnie, what do you think?”_ The elder asked from behind him, holding up another shirt, _“Do you think this looks better than the one I’m wearing?”_ Jinwoo continues to prattle, unbuttoning his donned shirt and getting ready to try the other one. That’s when Seungyoon finally looses it and grabs him by the arm.

 _“Seungyoonnie, is something wrong?”_ Jinwoo asks, _“You’re hurting me…”_

Seungyoon locked eyes with him and for the first time, he saw a flicker of fear there.

_“Did I do something you didn’t like?”_

_“Shut up!”_ Seungyoon exploded, shaking him, fingers tightening around his arm.

Jinwoo stood rigidly, eyes fixed on him. Seungyoon looked away purposely, but Jinwoo despite his usually sweet nature wasn’t the sort to back down. Using his other free hand, he gently caressed the side of Seungyoon’s face and turned it to face his. Meeting his eyes, all Seungyoon wanted to do is push him down and break every bit of him then hold him close and put him back together, like some sort of sick psycho on the loose. But he couldn’t do that, ever – he loved Jinwoo far too much.

 _“I’m sorry, Seungyoonie.”_ Jinwoo softly tells him _, “Whatever it is I did wrong, I’m sorry.”_

And just like that his anger dissipated. He let’s go of his arm and takes a careful step back. He didn’t dare meet Jinwoo’s eyes after, instead he ran out of the room in frenzy, terrified of what he might just do to the other boy next. He hears Jinwoo frantically running after him, hears him call his name, but Seungyoon has had enough of the madness; he just wants to run away and never come back.

.

.

.

The night was deep when Seungyoon finally had the courage to return. The dorm was dead quiet. He pushes the door to the room they shared open, hoping to see Jinwoo there – arms crossed, waiting, maybe even angry. But the room is just as dark as the rest of the dorm, Jinwoo isn’t home and the bouquet of red tulips sitting on his bed from earlier are now gone.

He kinda just stands there, not really sure of what to make of it, his emotions getting the best of him, tears flowing freely. He was tired, he was scared, and his heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over. Jinwoo isn’t there to hold him, isn’t there to tell him that it’s alright like he used to and Seungyoon wonders why – because he’s always done that and so much more for the one he loved. _Will Jinwoo ever notice him? Will Jinwoo ever love him back?_

The answer comes quickly, in the form of a phone call, the device glowing and vibrating in his hand. He refuses to acknowledge its existence, _why are you only searching for me now?_ The vibration stops and Seungyoon lets his phone drop to the floor with a dull thud.

.

.

.

It’s a little past 2AM and Jinwoo is still not home. Seungyoon just got out of the shower and is now feeling ten times lighter. He walks to the kitchen while towel drying his hair. Draping the towel on his shoulder, he fills the kettle with water and sits it on the stove, and then he reaches for a cup ramen from the cupboard.

The water boils and Seungyoon fills the noodle cup, he takes it with him to the living room and turns the telly on, volume on low. He didn’t want to wake their recenly added team-member and also the youngest, Nam Taehyun. But before he can even start on his ramen, he hears rain battering the glass windows. He watches them for a while, sliding down the glass with ease and disappearing somewhere below that he can no longer make out.

_“Where are you? What are you doing?”_

He feels a slight prickling in his chest, deep down he’s afraid to know the answer to those questions. He wanted to believe in Jinwoo, he wanted to trust Jinwoo – he’d never stayed out before, ever. And if he was going to be late, he had always told him, _always_. His cup ramen is left forgotten on the coffee table as he runs back to their room and picks up his phone from the floor. The older boy had called him about an hour ago. He rings him back, mind a mess about what he should tell him first, but he doesn’t get the chance to, because Jinwoo doesn’t pick up. He rings him again, internally begging for him to answer his call. At this point, Seungyoon no longer cared if he would tell him that he was spending the night with that wench. He just needed to hear Jinwoo’s voice, needed to know that he’s alright.

More than ten unanswered calls later, the rain outside has still not let up, instead it has gotten much stronger. Seungyoon is done lying to himself and pretending that he didn’t care; he stuffs his phone in his pocket and hurriedly makes his way out, only pausing once to take an umbrella with him.

.

.

.

He heads to the bus stop first but no one is there. From where he stood, Jinwoo could have gone anywhere and everywhere, that’s if he even decided to come home. He tries calling him again, wet fingers tightly gripping his phone in worry. But just like before, his call went unanswered. He browsed his contact list, he knew that he had saved that wench’s number – the first time they met, when Jinwoo introduced them. Seungyoon tried to push the bitter memory away; it was too much for his weary mind and tattered heart to handle. Instead, he focused on scrolling through his contact list and finding her.

His heart was beating a mile a minute while he waited for his call to connect and when it finally did, he lost all his saved up courage to speak up. _What now?_ He wondered, hearing her voice and the sound of utter _merriment_ on the other end of the line.

HELLO?

HELLO?

HELLO?

Seungyoon ended the call; he didn’t need to hear anymore. Jinwoo was alright, he was having fun, and yet there he was – soaked to the bone, out of breath, foolish as always. _What is it about you that makes me still care?_ He heads back in silence, the unopened umbrella hanging on his arm swaying.

.

.

.

He was a couple blocks away from their dorm when he randomly decided to change course and head to the nearby park. _What for?_ He wasn’t sure, but his feet almost instinctively took him there. Maybe he just didn’t want to go back someplace that would remind him of Jinwoo. But faith seemed to be messing with him because when he gets there he instantly spots him, sitting on the swing, his head resting on its chain, just as soaked and forlorn as he was.

He runs to the elder’s side, completely forgetting how upset he was at him just minutes ago and grabs his face, the umbrella sliding off his arm in haste and falling to the wet earth with a light thwack. Jinwoo’s eyes are rimmed red and Seungyoon instantly knew, that he too had been crying, that he too was hurting.

 _“It’s over.”_ Jinwoo tells him, his tears flowing out and cascading down his cheeks, _“I’m so tired, Seungyoonie…”_

The red bouquet of tulips from earlier is lying on the ground along with his mobile phone. Seungyoon stops him from going further and scoops him in his arms, the two of them crashing down the muddy ground. But still Seungyoon did not dare let go because Jinwoo was holding on to him like he was all that mattered, like he was all he needed - and for that one moment he was willing to trade anything and everything life had to offer. Because truly, all he desired was one thing – and it was something, _someone_ , that he’s holding in his arms right now.

 _“I’m here.”_ he whispers, _“I’ll never leave you.”_

.

.

.

**THREE YEARS LATER.**

_Finally!_ Seungyoon thinks, bouncing his way out of the lift and heading straight to their dorm, a tiny brown paper bag in his hand. He just finished filming for his first web-drama, meaning to say that he’s got more time again to spend with Jinwoo. Mino and Seunghoon had been sticking to his favorite person like blood sucking leeches and it was honestly driving him a little mad. He rushes to their room and throws open the door, fully expecting Jinwoo to be there – clad in his favorite Hoodie, watching a drama on his laptop, snacking – but he’s not. Seungyoon raises a brow and pads over to the living room where the other three members are.

 _“Where is Jinwoo-hyung?”_ He asks but none of them paid him any heed. Taehyun had his headphones on and was busy with something on his phone while the other two (blood sucking leeches), Mino and Seunghoon, are on the floor, wrestling. By the looks of it, Seunghoon was winning and that didn’t surprise Seungyoon one bit.

 _“Hey! Where’s Jinwoo-hyung?! Hey!”_ He asks again, louder this time.

Taehyun takes pity on him and finally takes his headphones off, _“He’s not in your room?”_

 _Would I be asking if he was?_ He internally answers their chic maknae.

 _“I didn’t see hyung leave...”_ Seunghoon adds, losing interest in wrestling with Mino and crassly dropping the other rapper on the floor.

He stares at the two quizzically. It’s late and there is no Jinwoo. That didn't sit well with him at all.

 _“He said he was going to do the laundry earlier…”_ Mino tells him from his spot on the floor, wheezing, _“…did you check there?”_

Seungyoon could hear the machine running but upon entering the laundry room, there was still no pretty Jinwoo in sight. He did spot the elder’s gray hoodie, lying atop a pile of clothing (including his) that needed to be washed. He takes his phone out of his pocket and leans back on the running machine, fingers swiftly tapping away to type a short message to Jinwoo.

**Jinwoo-hyung, where are you? I’m home!!! I finished filming the drama! I want to see you! Let’s celebrate my freedom!!!**

He reads over it and frowns, too many exclamation marks – plus he sounded like an idiot. He decides to delete the text he entered and re-types.

**I just got home, hyung. Where are you? Filming ended well. I hope you enjoy watching it.**

The message sounded nothing like him at all. He deletes it again and re-types.

**It’s late. Where are you?**

Sounds kinda manly, he thinks – but lacks warmth. _Should I add a few ‘heart’ emojis?_

_“I just remembered!”_

Seungyoon almost drops his phone in surprise as Mino pokes his head into the laundry room.

_“Jinwoo-hyung said he was going for a walk.”_

_“And you let him go by himself?”_ Seungyoon asks, brow raised.

He knew how clingy Mino got when it came to Jinwoo and honestly, he doesn't like it.

 _“I asked him to wait...”_ Mino half whines, _“… but he didn’t.”_

Seungyoon smirks, a little happy in his _tiny victory with an unaware opponent_. Patting Mino’s shoulder, he slips his phone in his pocket, steps out of the laundry room and makes his way to the front door - still taking the tiny brown paper bag with him. _“I’m heading out for a bit!”_

.

.

.

He was dead serious when he declared himself as _Jinwoo’s personal GPS_. For some unknown reason, even to him, he just always knew where to look when it came to the doe eyed pretty boy. And just like his senses have proven many times, he spots Jinwoo in the same park, sitting on the same swing just like he did three years ago.

_“Hyung, what are you doing here? I just got back.”_

Jinwoo looks up at him and smiles, _“Welcome back, Seungyoonnie.”_

He hands the brown paper bag to the older boy and sits on the empty swing next to his.

 _“Again?”_ Jinwoo asks in mild amusement, his lips quirking up after peering at the contents of the bag.

_“You like it, right? Besides, who else is going to get it for you when you don’t even go out much?”_

_“I can always ask Mino.”_ Jinwoo says matter-of-factly, sticking his tongue out at him.

Seungyoon snatches the paper bag away from him and pouts, _“Then go ask him from now on!”_

The elder tosses his head back and laughs, eyes curving into pretty little crescents. Seungyoon’s breath hitched at the sight, Jinwoo seemed so iridescent at that moment. He starts lauging along and tries to burn as much of it as he can in his memory, and while doing so he realizes that he would _always_ love Jinwoo, no matter what and that he would without a doubt love this man before him forever – whether he loved him back or _not_.

Desperately fighting the urge to touch him, Seungyoon grasped the chain of the elder’s swing, halting its movement. Jinwoo stopped laughing and turned to face him, his cheeks pretty as a rose. Leaning towards him, Seungyoon whispered, _“Hyung, you’re super duper cute right now.”_

.

.

.

Seungyoon starts to slowly swing himself back and forth as Jinwoo took out a glass bottle of apple juice and a straw from the paper bag. So much happened in the past three years – they gained two new team members (Seunghoon and Mino), they even participated in a competition and won triumphantly, they filmed their own show (Winner TV), had fan-meets and concerts, and finally – they debuted (as WINNER) and released an album. Seungyoon’s heart swelled as he recalled those events. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that such things would happen. Three years ago, the future seemed so distant and bleak, and now they’re standing at the apex of it. He turned his head to the side and looked at Jinwoo, blushing hotly when their eyes met.

 _“What are you looking at me for?!”_ Seungyoon exclaimed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

 _“Seungyoonie, how do you always know where to find me?”_ Jinwoo innocently asks, one end of the straw tucked between his pretty lips, his gaze fixed on the younger male.

 _I’m not really sure either_ , He answered in his head, _maybe it’s because I’m in love with you_.

 _“Why are you asking? Are you creeped out?”_ Seungyoon tries to be suave about it; he hops off the swing and offers his hand to the other boy, _“Let’s head back?”_ But Jinwoo just shakes his head, his hands wrapped around the bottle of apple juice on his lap and stares up at him.

_“We were here three years ago, and I never really got the chance to thank you.”_

Jinwoo’s face from that fateful night, flashed before him, embittered and teary, yet beautiful in a fragile way. He could still remember the way Jinwoo’s hands dug into his shoulders as he clung to him. He ran a hand through his hair, his throat suddenly feeling dry, _“It’s fine. I told you, I was on my way to the convenience store…”_

 _“Stop lying to me.”_ Jinwoo’s words surprised him _, “I may be a little slow, but I’m not that stupid.”_

Within those three years, Seungyoon learned a lot more. About himself. About Jinwoo. He got better at lying, better at hiding, better at controlling his feelings.  He still loved, that’s the one thing that remained constant and never changing, but compared to the _‘him’_ from two years ago – he thought himself more willing and more giving now. Of course, such things aren’t fool-proof. He never expected them to be.

 _“Hyung…”_ Seungyoon tries, reaching for Jinwoo but the other boy dodged his hand. He didn’t like where this was going. It might just break something between them and he is not ready. He will never be ready.

 _“That night, I was really happy when you found me. I was really happy when you held me…”_ Jinwoo continued, looking away from him, _“…like I’m someone fragile, someone precious, like I meant something more…”_

Seungyoon tries to speak up and leans over him uncertainly, his heart thudding wildly in his chest, but Jinwoo was quick to shush him, placing a cold finger over his lips.

_“I saw her today, she just got married. Two month’s pregnant. She was radiant, prettiest I’ve ever seen her, and I’m so relieved because it’s been eating me up inside…”_

_“Hyung…”_ Something isn’t right, Seungyoon senses, he lowers himself to level with Jinwoo.

_“I used her. She knew – and God, she let me. I needed an escape... ”_

Jinwoo was crying now, the bottle of half-drunk apple juice slides down his lap and falls to the ground.

  _“Hyung, I don’t know what’s going on but it’s already late – let’s head back. We can talk about it tomorrow. I’ll listen to you all you want. Please, let’s just go back. Let’s go home, hyung.”_ He desperately wipes away Jinwoo’s tears and tries to drag him up with him but the elder refused and shoved him back.

 _“Stop touching me! You confuse me all the damn time!”_ This wasn’t how things are supposed to turn out; he tried so hard to be discreet, doing his best to love Jinwoo in silence. There’s something unreadable in the older boy’s eyes and whatever it was, it terrified Seungyoon.

 _“You always act like you want me but when I try to get closer, you push me away!”_ He knows it’s now or never. If he doesn’t manage to hold on to Jinwoo now, he might just lose him forever.

_“I did it because of you! I had to. I was going crazy! I couldn’t see anyone else but you! I didn’t dare tell you, because what if you got disgusted and left? You said I was the older brother you never had, someone you wanted to look up to respect – but at night when were lying in bed, I can’t help but want to hold you and wish you were holding me too. I’m so stupid! Falling for you of all people, my…”_

 

Seungyoon swallowed the rest of his words.

 

Jinwoo tasted like sweet apples and promises. _You are so lovely, you know?_ He wanted to tell him but he’s too busy savoring the feel of the older boy’s lips on his because he’s waited too damn long for this. His calloused fingers gently traced Jinwoo’s chin, as he tentatively nibbled on his bottom lip, slowly prying Jinwoo’s lips open with his tongue and kissing him fully.

 _“We’re so stupid.”_ he tells him moments later, breathless and mesmerized.

 _“What just happened?”_ Jinwoo asks, his lips red and well ravished. Seungyoon’s proud handiwork, of course.

 _“Hyung! What are you even saying?”_ He responds, still holding Jinwoo’s pretty face with both hands, _“Will you please just get it already…”_

But Jinwoo just stared at him wide-eyed and a little disoriented, it seemed like the whole thing was too much for him to process. Seungyoon wanted to laugh and cry at the same time - realizing too late that Jinwoo had always loved him (still loves him) too all this time.

He feels Jinwoo trembling against him, the shock proving to be too much for the older boy; he reaches out a second time and touches him with all the gentleness he can muster. Pressing his forehead against his, Seungyoon knew he had to tell him then, _“I love you. God, I really love you. Do you get it, hyung?”_ Jinwoo blinks and slowly nods, finally making sense of it, _“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything. I really, really…”_  Seungyoon’s head spun, he didn’t think Jinwoo could ever be that bold.

The two of them stumbled on the ground, Jinwoo launched himself forward and fell atop him, lips crashing into his, beautiful and satisfying all at once. Soft lips soon turned into passionate tongues, hands wandering with intention and desire, he can feel Jinwoo’s heartbeat speed up to match his own, beating together, faster and faster. Seungyoon made the most of it, completely losing himself in the sensuous feel of Jinwoo’s body pressed hotly against his. They broke apart for air eventually, and with cheeks prettily flushed Jinwoo rested his head in the crook of Seungyoon’s neck.

 _“Whoa. Just where the hell did you learn to kiss like that, hyung?”_ he says, after a beat, lips still tingling, earning him a light smack and a ‘Kim Rachel glare’.

 _“So, I guess this means you love me too.”_ Seungyoon teases, kissing the top of Jinwoo’s head.

 _“Took you long enough…”_ Jinwoo responds timidly, the tips of his ears glowing bright red.

Seungyoon laughs and wraps his arms around him, no longer caring that they we’re both well-known idols, lying on the ground of a public park, for everyone to see.

 _“I love you. I always have.”_ Jinwoo started, both of them still lying on the ground, _“I didn’t want you to hate me so I tried to find someone else. I tried to love her, the best that I could, but each time I was with her, I always wished that I was with you instead.”_ Taking Seungyoon’s hand in his, he continued, _“I’m such an idiot, Seungyoonie. Hurting her, hurting you. But I was scared out of my mind – I tried hard not to fall for you, but I lost, I couldn’t stop it. You’re just so perfect…”_ Jinwoo paused, and took a deep breath _“…and I just keep falling in love with you over and over again_.”

Seungyoon’s grip tightened around his hand and that’s when Jinwoo realized that the love of his life was now crying. _“All this time, I thought I was the only one.”_ Seungyoon’s vision grew blurry as more tears filled his eyes, his wildest dream finally coming true was too much for his heart to handle

Jinwoo lifted himself up, wanting to wipe his tears but Seungyoon stopped him and held him tighter. _“I’m not perfect, hyung. I’m selfish as fuck. I didn’t wan’t to let you go, I wanted to hold on to you forever …”_ he blurts out amidst his tears. _“Right from the start, even now, I’ve always…”_ the elder, nuzzled against him, hoping to be some form of comfort. And just when the two of them leaned in again, hoping to make up for all the time they lost trying to hide and fight their feelings, Seungyoon hears someone yelling lividly at them.

Lost in the moment, they completely forgot about the cycling police men that made rounds in their neighborhood at that time of the evening. Seungyoon groans and starts laughing. Being with Jinwoo always kept things light and interesting, oftentimes entertaining. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he grabs Jinwoo and scrambles to pull him up, the two of them making a run for it.

 _“You have to promise me three things, hyung!”_ Seungyoon tells him as they made a mad dash towards their apartment complex, hands intertwined.

_“You’re not allowed to get too close to Mino and don’t let him touch you!”_

_“What?”_ Jinwoo responds, bewildered, _“Why?”_

 _“I don’t like it.”_ Seungyoon tells him frankly, pulling him inside the lift with haste and right into his arms.

_“And stop teasing Seunghoon-hyung, he’s already getting the wrong idea!”_

Jinwoo is bemused; a jealous Seungyoon is just too adorable for words. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

When the lift finally opens on their designated floor, Seungyoon hurriedly pulls him out. Right before entering their dorm, Seungyoon tells him his last request, _“Don’t be too nice to Taehyun; it makes me think you like him more.”_

Jinwoo laughs out loud, letting the younger boy drag him inside. The other three members rushed towards them but there was no stopping Seungyoon as he abruptly dragged Jinwoo inside their room and slammed the door shut on their nonplussed faces and locked it

Pushing the older boy down on his bed, a feral grin appeared on his face as he climbed over him. Jinwoo giggled, liking this newly revealed surprising side of Seungyoon quite a lot.

_“Now, where were we?”_

Tugging Seungyoon down, Jinwoo happily acquiesced. They already waited too damn long for this.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
